


Little Moments

by irinokat



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, ratings vary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irinokat/pseuds/irinokat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various Tumblr prompts of random characters and pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. (Teen) Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> This first prompt was Newt playing with chocolate with, well, anyone. I chose Hannibal.

"Hey Hannibal," Newt asked, "mind if I use this chocolate syrup?"

"On what?" Where had the kid even gotten the stuff?

"Your fancy ice cream."

"Knock yourself out. Just don’t drip on the sheets." Hannibal tried to go back to his tablet, but the sight of Newt licking his spoon clean distracted him. He watched as the kid stuck another spoonful in his mouth, moaning around it. "Putting on a show?"

Newt simply dug his finger into the syrup and licked it clean. Before Hannibal could take the bowl from him, he took more of the chocolate and let it drizzle down into his mouth, some spilling onto his lip, down his chin, and onto his pale, bare chest.

Hannibal growled and leaned over him. Newt just smiled as he started to lick the chocolate off.


	2. (Explicit) Rimming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon wanted "decadent Newt/Hannibal rimming."

"Lie on your stomach." Newt did as he was told. Hannibal took his arms and stretched them above his head, tying them to the headboard with rope. "Relax, kid, I just don’t want you squirming around too much," he said as he watched the kid shift around nervously. 

Hannibal ran his fingers first down Newt’s neck and back, then down his sides. Newt flinched a little as he rubbed his arms, then relaxed into it, enjoying the touch.

Then Hannibal slid his hands over Newt’s legs, kneading his tight calves with his thumbs before returning to Newt’s thighs. Parting them slightly, he massaged Newt’s cheeks. Newt was trying to rub himself against the sheets, moaning, already hard. “None of that,” Hannibal said, pushing his hips down until he stopped moving.

Finally, finally, Hannibal trailed his finger down Newt’s spine, down his crack, circling his asshole. He let Newt get used to the pressure, his finger even slipping in once or twice, before movng his head down. He lovingly licked around the edge of his hole, making Newt bury his face as best he could into a pillow, whimpering with anticipation.

Hannibal’s tongue ran along the rim of Newt’s hole, feeling him out, helping him relax. Then his tongue darted in, fluttering against the top of his walls before pulling back out. Newt whined as he continued to push in and out, barely touching Newt every time.

His tongue slid deeper into Newt this time, feeling him out, getting to know every inner ridge. Newt squirmed, the short hairs of Hannibal’s beard scratching his cheeks. Hannibal smiled and returned to licking the edges of his hole, this time sticking in a lubed finger and gently thrusting in time with his tongue. Newt yowled.

Soon it was two, the three fingers sliding in and out, pushing against Newt’s prostate. Newt was incredibly vocal about every touch, shouting and moaning in ecstacy. When Hannibal fully pulled his fingers out, he let Newt rut against the bed as he licked harder, faster. He devoured Newt, tonguing him through his climax.

Hannibal untied Newt and pulled his arms down, rubbing the tingles out of them. “Was it good?”

"Amazing," Newt said, curling up against him.


	3. (Gen) Slightly Drunk Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone wanted Newt/Mako, which I love dearly and want more of.

Mako smiled as she watched Newt stand shakily on a table, regaling everyone within earshot with the tale of his two drifts. Raleigh, watching her, asked, “You’re not actually into him, are you?”

"What does it matter?" Mako asked.

"Well, he’s… him." Raleigh really had no idea how to describe Newt well. "Crazy" was one word he’d use. "Ass" was another. Neither of them would probably sound good to her.

"He’s passionate. Intelligent. Dedicated." Mako took another swig of beer. "He might obsess over kaiju, but I can’t call the kettle black."

"It’s different," Raleigh argued, but his heart wasn’t in it. What Mako wanted, Mako got, and she had earned it. "Bet you wouldn’t kiss him."

"Is that a dare, Mr. Beckett?"

"I believe so." He smiled as he watched her saunter up to the table, climb on it, and pull Newt’s face to hers. He was surprised to see the shorter man kiss back, pulling Mako’s hips against his own. They both got more and more into it, only stopping when someone drunkenly shouted, "Get a damn room!"

Flushing an even deeper red than the drinks had pulled out of him, Newt pulled away and hopped down. Mako did the same before he could turn to help her. She simply smiled at Raleigh as she pulled Newt behind her, out of the cafeteria.


	4. (Explicit) Hannibal/Kaiju!Newt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alienfirst wanted this one. Warning for some bondage and slight dub con.

It was too easy to chain the kid up. He was too trusting. Hannibal tied his tails, too - they looked like they could cause some trouble.

He pressed his lips to Newt’s jaw, then his acid sac, marveling at the soft, thin, silky skin. For a few moments, he simply explored Newt’s new body, watching his spots light up and tentacles flick.

Out of curiosity, he sucked the tip of a tentacle. Newt whimpered, reacting like he was sucking his cock. Hannibal kept at it, sucking one tentacle and wrapping his hand around another. He kept at it until Newt was dripping wet and whining.

The wetness wasn’t just coming from his dick slit. Hannibal took his thighs and lifted, trying to get a good look at his genitals. Yeah, he had a dick, but the kid had also picked up a vulva and vagina somewhere along the way. Hannibal whistled at his good luck and went to town, alternating between blowing him and eating him out until he was just a quivering, groaning mass of pleasure.

Hannibal grinned. Now he was really ready to plow the kid.


	5. (Explicit) Dub/Noncon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon wanted Hannibal/Newt dub con. Warning for obvious reasons.

Hannibal shoved Newt up against the wall. “W-What are you doing?” Newt asked.

"First thing you gotta learn, kid," Hannibal growled, "is that I get what I want." Newt yelped as Hannibal turned him around to face the wall and grabbed his crotch, manhandling him until his dick was hard. Newt kept whining and whimpering until finally the man got tired of it and shoved his fingers into Newt’s mouth. He continued to whimper as Hannibal took his cock out and began to grind against Newt’s ass.

Hannibal pulled his fingers out of Newt’s mouth and smiled as he saw how wet they were with spit. He quickly pulled the kid’s pants down and slid his fingers inside him, savoring every yelp as he pressed the kid’s prostate hard.

Finally, when Newt was maybe half ready, Hannibal turned him around and fucked him, easily lifting and pinning him to the wall. He enjoyed every pained cry from Geiszler’s mouth right up until he came, harder than he had in a long time. Newt wasn’t done long after, looking guilty and disgusted as he spurted all over himself.


End file.
